Narumi Henteko
Narumi Henteko is a shinobi from Kyorigakure while not being a truly skilled shinobi he is amazingly smart and heads up Kyorigakure's Rinji Hoshou division. As he is not a formidable combatant in battle with his lack of chakra and jutsu he rarely leaves the village or gets involved in combat. However when in combat with a team of shinobi he can create quite a hassle for opponents as he focuses on the best way to pick a part their abilities. Due to his lack of any Taijutsu talent and his small amount of Ninjutsu capabilities he is often overlooked even though he possess some quite powerful Genjutsu. He also possess an unknown Kekkei Genkai. Background From a young age the orphan child strived for admiration from others. While he never shower signs of being a truly powerful ninja he became adapt in reading and began to point out flaws in other children. This had made his younger life hard on him which is a possibility as to why he has a dark side within himself. During his time in the ninja academy and time as a Genin, he learnt a handful of wind style jutsu as well as several Genjutsu techniques. Even though he posses vast knowledge of many techniques and an aptitude to learn quickly, he has struggled with basic Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. During his Chunin Exams he was passed not on his capabilities as a ninja but his skill in leading groups easily and efficiently which has paid of when his judgement has saved the life of groups of shinobi, even though he was not at the scene of their mission and had only given them a briefing before they were sent out. During his time as a Chunin he began to work closely with Kaon Seichuu and other high ranking officials in the village as best to handle missions. Engan Hunter Division Narumi, had pushed for the creation of the Kyorigakure Rinji Hoshou division when he was 20. He was allowed to progress on with it and began to develop a group similar to Konoha's Root. He is currently the head of the division handing out missions and such while working directly under the Kage's supervision. His keen attitude and smarts take notice of specific talent against those he works with. Even though some of the people he works with are referred to as "Demons" or "Monsters" it seems he himself commands authority from them. While showing them respect. It is clear those who work under him, respect him on some level if not are wary of him. Personality Narumi is commonly quiet and doesn't become very outspoken unless he feels a wrong judgement is being made. Even though lacking in abilities to make himself a powerful shinobi he does enjoy watching powerful shinobi fight. Due to his great intellect he has a vast knowledge of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Kekkei-Genkai. Though he shows vast knowledge about many techniques he is lacking in them of his own. He often likes analyzing how opponents fight one another. He also sees death as a necessary part of life and does not mind the idea of forming missions solely on the assassination of one target. He has been shown to have quite a dark side and could easily become a criminal mastermind if he chose to do so. He has knowledge of almost every jutsu on record in Kyorigakure and can notice the most subtle of things. His free time is mostly spent reading or forming strategies and plans to use against any and all possible threats to the clan. As such he has knowledge about most people listed in Bingo Books. Appearance He has long black hair that is tucked into a ponytail and he has red coloured eyes which are believed to be because of his clan. He also has a symbol similar to the one given to branch members of the Hyuga clan. Over his custom made robes is a waterproof black cloak that is similar to the ones warn by members of the Rinji Hoshou division of Kyorigakure. In his robes he also has Hidden Kunai Mechanism in both sleeves which he has brandished to Sendo Zetsumei when called useless. Abilities He possess limited ninjutsu ability and his taijutsu ability is virtually nonexsistent however he has some ninjutsu techniques and possess several genjutsu ones as well. Although he isn't a combat trained shinobi he does show adept skill with his decision making in battle. Statistics {| class="wikitable" border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="3" style="font-size: 100%; text-align: center; width: 50%;" ! Databook ! Ninjutsu ! Taijutsu ! Genjutsu ! Intelligence ! Strength ! Speed ! Stamina ! Hand seals ! Total |- ! | 2 | 1 | 4 | 5 | 1 | 2 | 3 | 3 ! 21 |- Category:Ninja Category:Sato o za Engan